compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jako Lewis
Jako Lewis was born into a peasant family on the planet of Correllia, but didn't stay long. He left at the age of 12, on a journey to make a name for himself in the galaxy. He joined a local gang in the City to learn new tricks and trade, but it turned out not to be as glorious as he first thought. He started low, doing black market trades with the hutts on the planet. In the end, He ended up being one of the boss' bodyguards, but that didn't stop a Bounty Hunter. When Jako turned 25, He was confronted by a Hunter, looking to collect the boss' bounty which oddly was being paid by the hutts. Before Jako knew it he were in battle, it didn't last long. Two of the 4 guards lost their lives, luckily I was sparred with just a blaster bolt to my leg. As the hunter took the life of the Boss, Jako knew from that day that he had to become a Bounty Hunter, A kill without remorse. After that Jako left to look for that Hunter, and possibly join him. In the end, it never happened, and Jako ended up doing transportation for an un-official service. It was boring and the pay was crap but the people were great. He did this for another 2 years, and when Jako turned 27 he found the break he needed. While on a transportation job Jako found the Hunter and was able to contact him. When He did, the hunter was against the idea of taking Jako in, but Jako told him that he had nothing to lose, and only respect to gain. With these words, Jako became what some would call an Apprentice, but he thought of it as a duel hunter crew. He taught Jako most of what I knows now, including who to trade with and who definitely to trade with. It was at this stage Jako was able to buy his first ship. He used it for more than just Hunting but when it came to a Hunt, It was perfect. While on a Hunt, it became clear that Jako had surpassed his friends abilities, and he was struck down by a stray blaster bolt. Following the code they set between the two of them, Jako took care of the guards including the target. When Jako came back for the Hunter, he was dead, and he had to leave him so.. After that Jako continued to do bounties solo for a couple of years. It brought in good money, After completing numerous bounties, He felt his skills had grew to an exceptional level. Until one day when facing a target in battle Jako was struck down with a Vibroblade. It had cut Him all the way down the right side of his face, just missing his eye. While on a unknown planet receiving medical attention. He was approached by a man, offering a position in leading a Bounty Hunters Guild. Jako took it. Little did he know that the Guild would be so under funded. He struggled to keep it alive, He had good hunters at my side though. But in the end, it wasn't what he wanted to do. Category:Individuals Category:Corellian